


Tragedy

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "I see light. Beatiful snow white light. And I see you reaching your hand towards me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/16995.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

I can't remember, what happened before the catastrophe. I remember only details. Screams, panic, pilot telling us to stay calm. I can't really remember, what exactly happened. Why plane fell down? Maybe you will answer this question? You were calmer than me, so you should know.  
The only thing I know right now is that I lay on the ground. I don't know, where I am, but it's dark here, and my whole body hurts. I open my eyes, but I don't have strength. It's not as dark as I thought it would be. Finally, I see you. You're laying maybe two meters away from me. I don't know if you're alive or unconcious, I only know that I have to get to you. When I'm finally next to you, even though it was painful and exhausting, I grab your hand. You moved, that's a good sign. It means, you're alive. You slowly open your eyes and look at me with a dead sight. We're laying for a while and perhaps we only imagine what we look like, because I doubt, we really look like that. I know, that you are severly injured, battered and cut, but I don't see it. You're not seing my wounds too. Strenght finally lefts me, so I lay my head on the ground and close my eyes. After a while I feel grip of your hand loosening. I hear your breath slowing down then finally stopping. And I feel exhaustion and pain. I finally give up. I feel calmness, then darknes surrounds me. And suddenly I see light. Beatiful snow white light. And I see you reaching your hand towards me.  
\- Come - you say with very calm and warm voice, smiling lightly.  
I reach out my hand and grab yours. Then it finally gets to me – we died. And you waited for me. And now we're together. For ever.

The end


End file.
